


Diffraction

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: out of the corner of your eye [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tentacles, exploring st petersburg, look I made it a series, so much love, squid!demon Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: They were walking through the streets of Saint Petersburg, quite some days after their respective Nationals. Despite Viktor joining in on the the middle of the skating season, he'd still managed to edge out gold, using an old choreography for his Short Program and borrowing Yuri on Ice for his Free.Their last few weeks were hectic, and Viktor felt as if he's only really took a breather now, having been occupied with Yuuri moving in and his sudden return to the season -- people called him crazy for doing that, but its not as if he hadn't practiced with Yuuri every day, even if he'd slacked off a little with his diet.And now, after letting his fiancé sleep off his jet-lag, and after they'd been to the rink and Yuuri's met Mila and Gosha and Yakov formally, and after Viktor did the grand tourist-y tour with the Winter Palace and the Hermitage, Viktor was showing him around parts of the city they hadn't managed to see yet in their previous hassle.--A Yuri on Ice AU in which everything is 95% the same, only Yuuri is a squid demon by happenstance





	Diffraction

**Author's Note:**

> it turned into a small series, go figure. and the existential angst and horror has been dialed back to almost zero, so it's suddenly a happy-go-lucky world and not filled with every horror imaginable lurking in the corner of your eyes, yaay!
> 
> (I mean, the horror is implied. kinda like in Franken Fran, where she sees everything as perfectly normal but everyone else is freaked out)
> 
> the image of domestic Viktuuri with tentacles is somehow too cute to ignore, so have squid!Yuuri doing everyday things for the entire fic (chapter? installment of this series?? drabble???)

They were walking through the streets of Saint Petersburg, quite some days after their respective Nationals. Despite Viktor joining in on the the middle of the skating season, he'd still managed to edge out gold, using an old choreography for his Short Program and borrowing _Yuri on Ice_ for his Free.

Their last few weeks were hectic, and Viktor felt as if he's only really took a breather now, having been occupied with Yuuri moving in and his sudden return to the season -- people called him crazy for doing that, but its not as if he hadn't practiced with Yuuri every day, even if he'd slacked off a little with his diet.

 

And now, after letting his fiancé sleep off his jet-lag, and after they'd been to the rink and Yuuri's met Mila and Gosha and Yakov formally, and after Viktor did the grand tourist-y tour with the Winter Palace and the Hermitage, Viktor was showing him around parts of the city they hadn't managed to see yet in their previous hassle.

 

_"Over there's my favorite bakery,"_ he'd say. Or _"that's Makka's groomer."_ Even something like _"this shop is a front for the local bratva, but they make a borscht that's to die for,"_ earned a chuckle and a grin from Yuuri, and Viktor would light up every time like a Christmas Tree.

 

"Mila lives around here somewhere, by the way." They had passed the Museum of Optics four or five streets ago, Yuuri thought, and were walking in an almost straight line from the Tuchkov bridge to the Blagovesch-something-skiy bridge, rather than their usual morning run by the river.

 

Saint Petersburg was rather big, unfortunately.

 

"Where exactly?"

 

Viktor shrugged. "I don't really know the name of her street, but she's living in this apartment complex with around six elderly women and their cats." His eyes glinted as he turned another corner, leading them away (maybe, Yuuri wasn't so sure anymore) from the Blagovesch-something-skiy bridge. "They got a small garden with a chicken coop, and Mila has her own chicken to look after!"

 

Yuuri blinked. "Really?" He blinked again. "I never took her for the type. She's way too energetic, somehow."

 

"She was very excited when she got it, really!" The Russian grinned, their small-talk falling silent as some girls recognized them and asked for a selfie and for autographs. He happily complied, dragging Yuuri into each and every one of the pictures. When they were done -- and after the girls squealed their thanks and skipped away -- the pair wandered around in comfortable silence until Viktor directed them to a park. The sun had already disappeared behind the cityscape, and streetlamps were flickering to life as people walked back to their homes. They weaved through the masses of retreating people, and Yuuri would've continued to do so, but Viktor had tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "The park is open all night, solnishko. I want to show you something."

 

Yuuri nodded and took Viktor's hand in his as they brushed past another passersby, blushing softly. Viktor grinned and -- dare Yuuri say it -- _skipped_ through the park and through the trees, until they came to a stop in a small clearing surrounded by trees much more densely than the rest of the greenery. There was a single lamppost next to a bench adding to the scenery.

 

"Wow... this place is beautiful."

 

Viktor smiled. "I'm glad you like it, love. It's not well known outside of _babushkas_ who like to sit here in the quiet, but Makka found it three years ago." He tugged Yuuri over to the bench and sat down, immediately leaning against Yuuri as he did the same. "I thought you might like it, for when you need some quiet and the apartment is too far away."

 

Was it possible to burst from love for a single man? Yuuri certainly felt that way sometimes, especially when Viktor did things like that. "you will be the death of me someday, Vitya."

 

As much as he loved the place, the younger skater could guess what the real reason was to bring them here; sometimes, Viktor was endearingly transparent. "So," he leaned back, "what is it that you wanted to know?"

 

Viktor blinked, taken aback, but didn't protest when a tentacle _shifted_ and wound around him firmly, drawing him nearer -- he'd long since given up trying to see the space where they connected to Yuuri's back, always getting an uncomfortable headache -- settling against his cheek with affection. They did this often, Yuuri not being shy with using the ten extra limbs for chores around the house, once he made sure that Viktor wasn't bothered by it. It was always fascinating to watch how his fiancé would cook sometimes, different spices and utensils held safely away from the counter. Or how Viktor would come home later from practice and Makkachin was getting a good cleaning, Yuuri trying to helplessly keep her from running after Viktor while toweling her dry. Sort of.

 

(Makka would always, always manage to wiggle out of Yuuri's multiple-limbed grasp, proving that even with eight more arms and two tentacles, he was no better at keeping their dog from running out on him than Viktor was, with only two.)

 

Yuuri was surprisingly handsy and physical with his affection after they'd grown more comfortable around each other (after Viktor's grown accustomed to the tentacles and stopped freezing up whenever they appeared when he didn't anticipate them), Viktor finding himself often in an octopus (squid?) hug with all twelve available limbs, always, always melting into Yuuri's embrace. They'd still find themselves sitting together on their bed, or the couch, Yuuri answering questions Viktor's had, Viktor massaging or playing with the tentacles as he listened with rapt attention.

 

And Yuuri was right; one such question had brought them to the park, now that he spent a few weeks in Saint Petersburg and has mostly found his bearings.

 

Viktor shrugged, eyes roaming around the clearing. "Did you settle in ...faster than in Detroit?"

 

The Japanese skater was silent, mulling over the question. "I've mostly kept to myself in Detroit the first two years, because -- I was afraid, I guess, since I've only known Hasetsu and her guardian, and nothing else dared to cross it. Detroit was frightening inasmuch as I didn't know what to do or how to behave, so I tried to stay away." He huffed. "And, well, you know me... I'm bad at socializing."

 

Yuuri glanced over, and Viktor listened with bated breath, despite himself. He huffed, amused. "After I've met a scryer in one of my classes, I was introduced and had to identify myself and they incorporated me to some degree. I've not met many like me, though."

 

"Wow," the Russian whispered. "And here in Saint Petersburg?"

 

Yuuri shrugged. "I've not kept myself hidden and announced my presence in a sort of paranormal fingerprint," another tentacle _shifted_ and Yuuri stretched it in front of them, as if demonstrating. "It, uh, tells the locals that I've been in contact with an extradimensional being, but that I'm friendly and euclid? Something like that, at least. I think. I haven't been approached yet by anyone, and I've not dared to visit the Bazaar yet."

 

Viktor crushed him into a hug. "My Yuuri is so amazing~ he's incredibly strong and kind!" He smiled his heart-shaped one, petting Yuuri's hair.

 

"V-Vitya…"

 

"And he blushes so prettily." The Russian nuzzled into Yuuri's side, grinning. Yuuri squirmed around, slightly uncomfortable, before he gave in with a sigh and nuzzled Viktor back, smiling softly.

 

They stayed like that, Yuuri's hold tightening, until the stars had appeared in the sky and the familiar shadows crept up on them. They wound around them, around Yuuri, in a familiar embrace, and the skater squeezed his fiancé one last time before he stood up with a flourish, sending the darkness scattering back to where it came from.

 

"Let's go home, it's getting late." His tentacles settled back against him like a second skin as Viktor stood up, nodding. " _Da,_ let's."


End file.
